Late Night Concerns
by SolidCelestialScriptSorceress
Summary: Lelouch's late night concerns and Suzaku's solution to it. (LelouchxSuzaku) (Credits to the owner of the pic!)


**Code Geass**

 **PAIRING: Lelouch Lamperouge x Suzaku Kururugi**

 **TITLE: Late Night Concerns**

From the window of a dark room, the moonlight illuminated a king sized bed where a well built young man slept. The said man twitched from his sleep and turned to his side hands travelling across the bed as if looking for something. Bright green eyes snapped open, looked at his side and sighed. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and quietly strode out of the room and into the long hallway. He looked up and down, left to right and noticed a figure standing on the other end of the hallway. It was leaning on one of the open windows - probably it opened it because he can remember closing all the windows before going to sleep.-. The brown haired man's eyebrow twitched , thinking it was some kind of a supernatural creature since it was so dark, but before he could hightailed back to his room, he caught sight of raven hair from the figure. It danced with the cold wind blowing through the window and before he knew it, he was walking closer to the said creature. As he got close, he realized that it wasn't a ghost ,rather someone who look like one. The way it stood, leaning on the window sill, the way its raven locks swayed with the wind, it's pale white skin and the way its violet eyes stared on the stars and bright moon above assured him that it was no ghost. It was someone he knew.

"Lelouch..." The green eyed man called, the name he spoke coming out like a whisper.

Lelouch turned and stared at the man before him. Violet clashes with green.

"Suzaku." Lelouch said, his voice as quiet as Suzaku. He smiled as Suzaku came to stand beside him.

"What are you doing still awake at this hour ? You should be sleeping." Suzaku scolded slightly making Lelouch chuckle.

"Well, the view is great." Lelouch gestured to the garden outside the window illuminated by the moonlight. Suzaku turned to look then returned his gaze back at the pale man beside him.

He sighed.

"I know that it's beautiful, but Lelouch. This is the third time this week. I'll woke up and you're not in bed. I'll look for you and find you in either the library, the kitchen and now in the hallway. Are you okay ? What's wrong ?" Suzaku's face turned into one of concern and gently, he lifted his hand to Lelouch's cheek. Slightly caressing it.

Lelouch smiled at the gesture, closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. He sighed feeling the warmth from Suzaku's hand radiating to his frozen cheek.

"I'm fine. " Lelouch answered, lifting his hand to Suzaku's gently putting it down and holding it. He turned back to staring outside the window.

"It's just... I've been thinking." He smiled, a wanton smile making Suzaku worry more.

"Thinking of what exactly ?" Suzaku inquired, moving next to Lelouch putting an arm to his waist and tugging him closer.

Lelouch was quiet for a while. Contenting himself from the warmth he's receiving from Suzaku's arm and body. They were getting comfortable with the silence when finally Lelouch talked.

"Suzaku ?"

"Y-Yes ? " Suzaku jumped a little, surprised at the sudden breaking of silence. Lelouch chuckled a little as Suzaku pouted.

"Don't surprised me like that."

"Sorry." Lelouch threw him an apologetic look before returning his gaze back outside. Then, with a lost look, his concerns flew out of his mouth.

"Suzaku, what if we didn't got disowned ? What if Nunnally and I are still princesses and princes ? What if mother didn't die ? And we didn't have to go the Kururugi residence to take refuge ? Will we ever meet ? "

Suzaku stared at Lelouch for a while. Taking note of his suddenly melancholic eyes and the frown he's currently wearing. He heaved a deep breath before looking out of the window.

"Is that what's bothering you for the past days ?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch looked down and nodded slightly. Suzaku sighed.

"I'll probably still meet you anyway." Suzaku said making Lelouch looked up at him in surprise.

"How?"

"Well, maybe it'll be a little later but I'll still probably become Euphy's knight. Me, meeting her has nothing to do with you. So, if I become Euphy's knight, I'll be in the palace. So are you. Maybe I'll meet you when you're about to come out of the library or we will bumped at each other. I don't know. There are so many ways for us to meet. But we will become friends. Close friends. Different things would happen but we will always end up like this. Right here where we are now." Suzaku smiled to himself as Lelouch stared at him with his bright violet orbs. Then he smiled. A warm smile. The kind of smile he doesn't usually show to everyone.

"I see. " Lelouch leaned on Suzaku's shoulder and stared at their joined hands. "I see." He repeated lost in the moment.

Suzaku smiled triumphantly knowing that he had eased his Lelouch's concerns. He leaned his head on Lelouch's and breathed in his sweet scent.

"Hey Lelouch ?"

"What?"

"I remembered something." Suzaku straightened up to look at the young man. Lelouch did the same and stared at him.

"What is it ?" Lelouch tilted his head in wonder as he stared at Suzaku's green eyes.

"Do you remember when we were little, we're on the shrine and somebody's getting married ? Do you remember what you said back then ?" Suzaku smiled as Lelouch's eyebrows scrunched up trying to remember what he said years ago.

"Umm... Ah. I remember. I said that I wanted to get married the same way." Lelouch blinked up at Suzaku. "Why ?"

"We did it right ? The way you wanted ?" Suzaku asked, eyes shining brightly. Lelouch's face reddened a little remembering the white kimono, lost rings, black nights wearing white, explosions, doves, kisses, and flowers. He nodded.

"Yes, we did."

"Do you remember what you said after that ?" Suzaku's smile went into a mischievous grin. Lelouch sweat-dropped. He racked his brains for some memories.

"That I want to have kids after I marry ?" He voiced out and is greeted by a wider grin from the boy in front of him. He blinked.

"Exactly." Suzaku tugged at Lelouch's arm and lifted him up bridal style. Lelouch flushed red.

"SUZAKU WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?!" He yelled, clinging to Suzaku's neck in surprise.

"Fulfilling your second wish !" Suzaku announced making Lelouch's face redder than a tomato.

"WHAT ?! You know that it's biologically impossible ! " Lelouch hollered. "Put me down !"

"Screw science ! C'mon ! To the bedroom !" Suzaku dashed through the hall as Lelouch hid his red face on Suzaku's shoulder. Defeated.

"Oh and Lelouch ? Don't you ever leave the bed again in the middle of the night. If you do, I'm gonna tie you down on the bed."

On that night, Lelouch's face turned a hundred times redder than a ripe watermelon and tomato combined.

 **-THE END-**

 **Hey guys ! This is a comeback story ! Haha. Just joking. Hope you enjoyed this. This is my first Code Geass fan fiction. Looks like I got really excited about the R3. Let me know what you think about this, okay ? Ja !**

 **~Lucy-chan**


End file.
